Lacrimosa
by Tallest Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to Chains of Fate. Phineas is kidnapped by Perry's old partner. Will he be saved? Or is he even saveable? Rated for graphic violence and extremely dark themes. NO OCs!
1. Quiet Goodbye

**Yaaaaaay sequel!**

It was a sunny day in Danville. The birds were singing, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and the temperature was at a perfect 75 degrees. The light scent of fresh cut grass in the air sealed the mood.

The three brothers were sitting together under the tree in their back yard, as they did every day. Perry, the oldest, was sprawled out on his stomach next to Phineas, the youngest. Phineas was extremely restless that morning, from the overwhelming boredom of having found nothing to do yet, while Ferb stared up at the sky lazily, unaffected by anything around him.

"So… Now what?" asked Phineas. Ferb shrugged. "Perry?"

Perry raised his head just long enough to give a sleepy grunt before falling back to his previous position.

Phineas sighed. "What are we gonna do today?"

Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky.

"I suggest getting back inside before we're rained on," said Ferb.

0-0-0

Perry stared out the window, lamenting. Days like this made it hard for him to sneak out for work, since the boys weren't distracted enough not to notice him leaving.

He eventually chose a moment when he was sure that Phineas wasn't looking to sneak away. Perry wasn't too concerned about hiding from Ferb, since he was almost one hundred percent certain that Ferb didn't care one way or another. There had been a time long ago when he had followed Perry around like a little duckling, but now, as a teenager, Ferb had grown into… that _difficult _age. Perry was sure that if he _died_, it would be years before Ferb would even notice his absence unless someone told him, and even then, he might not have cared.

"Perry?"

Perry jumped slightly upon turning the corner and finding Phineas right in front of him. He sighed.

"Where are you going?"

Perry used his natural inability to speak as an opportunity not to answer, and decided to get the hell out before his brother went and got a notepad.

"Wait." Perry stopped. "I… I don't know where you're going," Phineas started, "but I know that if you wanted us to know, you'd have let us know by now. I'm not gonna ask, but…" He made a sad smile. "Just… Come back in one piece, okay?"

Perry sighed, giving a hug to his brother before leaving for work.

**Yaaaay, Agent P.**


	2. Feeling

**Second chapter… IVAN IS SOMEONE YOU SHOULD KNOW. Hint hint.**

**Oh, and just to be clear… The awesome TheFraggable74 is male, and, dude, I am SO sorry for calling you a she. It's just that it's so extremely rare to find males on this site. And I've thought of girls as guys before I read their profile… So if your profile doesn't specifically say either your name or in bold letters "I AM A BOY/GIRL", I'll probably call you a she until corrected… So sorry about that.**

"Agent P. We've recently gained information that your old partner, Agent X, has escaped from our high-security prison."

Perry's heart stopped at the mention of even that name.

Monogram sighed, clear sympathy showing on his face. "I know, Agent P. but look on the bright side. He's a bunny rabbit, and you're a human. You have the advantage. Opposable thumbs, height…" The major thought for a moment. "Not THAT much height, but I digress."

Perry glared at the man. He was 5'6! Not short! Compared to Ferb, maybe… And Candace… Even Phineas was gaining on him… Alright, so he was short. But there was nothing that annoyed him more than having the fact rubbed in his face.

"Just be on the lookout," said Monogram. Perry nodded.

Carl popped up from the side of the screen. "And don't die!" he added.

Monogram nodded. "Yes. Don't die."

Perry snorted. As if he could control _that_.

"Oh. By the way, Agent P. We just received information that Doofenshmirtz has purchased all the hair dryers in the tri state area. We don't know _what _he's doing, but Carl's hair looks like it could break loose and eat the entire department at any moment."

"Sorry, sir…"

"Make sure you put a stop to it."

0-0-0

Perry wore a disguise to infiltrate the Doofenshmirtz building. It was still raining outside, and there was no way he would jump through the window. Instead, he donned a pizza delivery uniform, complete with false moustache and empty pizza box, and rang the doorbell.

"Just let yourself in! I can't come to the door right now!"

Perry sighed, opening the door and falling to a battle stance.

Doofenshmirtz stopped working on a giant evil ray to stare at his disguised nemesis. "Hey… I didn't order a pizza! What kind of delivery man are you?" Perry ripped off the moustache. Doof gasped. "PERRY the delivery man!" He pressed a button on a remote, sending metal claws to reach up and grab Perry. "At least tell me there's a pizza in there." Perry opened the box to reveal, sadly, just air. "Of _course_!

"Do you like what you see, Perry the Non-platypus? It's my latest creation… the Anti-Rain-inator!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"What? You don't like it?"

Perry sighed.

Doofenshmirtz frowned. "No one cares what you think! Look at you, you're a prisoner. Anyway, like I was saying…"

Perry tuned him out. Doofenshmirtz wasn't his main concern at the moment. For some strange reason, he wanted more than anything to go home, and even stranger, see Phineas. Perry had a very strange feeling… The sort of feeling he got when someone was about to leave.

Perry sighed.

_Okay, you stupid asshole. Hurry it up, you're burning daylight…_

After about ten minutes into the rant, Perry grew angry. He wanted to go home _now_, damn it.

"Are you listening?"

Perry frowned, shaking his head.

"Well that's rude!" Doofenshmirtz pouted. "Just for that, I'm not even talking to you for the rest of today. Go on, get out of here." He let Perry down. "I'm not even giving you the chance to thwart me today. You'll just have to wait til tomorrow."

As Perry walked out, he could hear his nemesis make a 'hmph' noise like a bratty child. He rolled his eyes.

0-0-0

When Perry got home, his two brothers were piled on the couch, doing nothing in particular. Phineas was the first one to notice his presence.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." He smiled. Ferb glanced up and made a slight grunting noise to acknowledge Perry, then went back to ignoring him completely.

Perry sat down next to Phineas, laying his head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

"What's the matter, o perpetually silent brother of mine?"

Perry was already asleep. Phineas laughed. "That figures."

Ferb nodded. "He sleeps more than an old man."  
"Well… Saving the world and stuff _is_ pretty tiring."

0-0-0

"_Perry, wake up. Perry, wake up. Perry. Perry. Perry, wake up. Wake up, Perry. Perry. PERRY!"_

_Perry fell out of the tree that he was sleeping in. "OW!" _

"_You can't just sleep all day," the other boy laughed._

"_I wasn't," Perry argued. "Come on, just give me a few more minutes…" His voice had a slight accent, barely noticeable, but definitely British. _

"_You know I can't do that!" said the boy. "I'm not just gonna let my best friend sleep the whole day away!" He hugged Perry, grinning playfully._

"_Stop it, Ivan!" Perry whined. He pushed Ivan away, who laughed._

"_There's target practice, in like, fifteen minutes." He stood up and held a hand out to Perry, smiling. "You coming or not?"_

_Perry smirked, taking his friend's hand and allowing Ivan to help him up._

**Perry could talk? LE GASP! **

**Sorry if this all seems totally innocent and T rated…. It's rated for the last parts, sooo….**


	3. Gone

**I have basketball today… *dies from heat exhaustion***

**And FYI, Ivan makes Doofenshmirtz look like a little cotton lamb. Actually… **_**I **_**make Doofenshmirtz look like a cotton lamb. So it's not actually saying much.**

Perry went to bed that night, as usual. He slept very soundly until around three in the morning, when…

"PERRY!"

He jumped about five feet in the air, then shot up, angrily, to see who had yelled, although he had a pretty good idea of who it was. The problem was… _why? _

Ferb was standing at the foot of Perry's bed, dressed in sweatpants and a white tank top and overall looking distressed.

"Phineas is missing," he stated urgently.

Perry's heart stopped beating for all of two minutes.

"I-I looked for him everywhere. Downstairs, the bathroom, even outside. _Nowhere. _He's really gone."

Perry sighed. As worried as he should have been, he wasn't so sure that Phineas was actually in danger. After all, it wouldn't be unusual for Phineas to have sleepwalked somewhere. He'd done it before, multiple times, and every single time, Ferb was just as frantic as right that moment. Perry sighed, laying down and pulling the covers over his head again.

Ferb shook his head, pulling Perry up to a sitting position. "No! I know what you're thinking, but this time, he's actually _gone_."

Now he was just sounding like Candace. Perry sighed. At this point, Ferb may as well have been shouting "Wolf! Wolf!"

"This time I have proof." Ferb practically threw a piece of paper at his brother's face. "I doubt Phineas left _this._"

Perry looked down at the piece of paper and almost threw up upon reading it.

"_Dear Perry,_

"_I have your little brother. He's actually pretty cute, despite being related to __**you. **__Then again… He's not, is he?_

"_If you want him back… You'll have to find us first. _

"_-I.W."_

Perry refused to believe it. Ivan was alive. He escaped from prison. And now he had Phineas. His baby brother. Perry felt sick.

And now… Perry didn't know what Ivan planned on doing to Phineas, or if the boy was even…

_NO._ Perry shoved the thought out of his mind. He couldn't afford to think that way. He had to stay positive, or he would never find Phineas.

Perry sighed. First thing in the morning, they would tell everyone what happened. Then Perry would start his search for Phineas.

He pulled Ferb down onto the bed, forcing him to lie down. Being tired would do neither of them any good.

Of _course_ Perry intended on bringing Ferb. He knew that even if he didn't, Ferb would end up coming somehow. Either he would stow away, throw some kind of diva tantrum and demand that he be brought along, or he would make Perry feel so guilty that he'd eventually cave. Or Perry could save him the trouble and just let him go in the first place, without all the drama.

Still, there was no need for a tired Ferb on what was sure to be a long trip. And besides… He didn't look well already. Perry hoped that it was just from the recent stress.

0-0-0

When Phineas woke up, it was very dark. When he looked around, he could see absolutely nothing, not even his hand in front of his face. He did, however, see a small spot of light on the ceiling, possibly from an entrance.

It was definitely not his room.

"Wow, Ferb… Where do you think we are?" No reply. "Ferb… A-Are you there?" Again, no answer. Phineas sighed. "Well, I guess that means I got here on my own. No worries… If I found a way in, there must be a way out, right? … And _why _am I talking to myself?"

He tried, in vain, to climb to the light, but fell directly on his behind.

"Ow…"

"Well, well… Finally awake, I see," said a voice.

Phineas looked around. "Who's there?"

"Oh, nobody… I just happen to know your 'brother', Perry."

"Oh," said Phineas. "Can you help me out of here? He's probably wondering where I am by now."

The voice chuckled darkly. "Oh… I don't think he'll be wondering anything anytime soon. He's dead."

"W… What?"

"I killed him. And that other brother of yours… what was his name?"

Phineas gasped. "Ferb…"

"Dead."

Phineas shuddered. "No…"

"Yes," said the voice. "And now…" The person was extremely close to Phineas. He could feel their breath in his ear. The person wrapped their arms around Phineas's waist. "You're mine to do whatever I want with."

For the first time in his entire life, Phineas Flynn was truly afraid.

**That… honestly would've scared me too. oAe**


	4. Leaving

**Nya nya nya nya ni hao nyan. Gorgeous, delicious, deculture~! o3o**

The morning came all too soon. Perry decided to go ahead and let Ferb sleep, and just tell them himself. Ferb had already been through enough; Perry wasn't about to make the poor kid say anything if he didn't have to. Not to mention the fact that he still looked worn out… Perry wondered if his brother was sick.

The family's reaction to the news was exactly as expected. Linda sobbed into her husband's shoulder for awhile. Then she immediately wanted to call Candace. Lawrence asked where Ferb was, and Perry explained that he let him sleep in.

The reaction to their leaving was almost as bad. While it wasn't as loud, it was almost twice as painful. While their parents wanted to see Phineas, their son, their baby, safe at home again, they also didn't want their other sons to risk their lives either.

Perry went to wake up Ferb, who _really _didn't want to get up. Ferb moaned, clinging to the side of the bed and coughing, a rough, hacking cough that shook his now even thinner form. Perry thought for sure he would have to carry him.

But eventually he struggled to his feet and followed Perry to the car. Before they left, Linda gave them one last hug.

"Come back safe."

0-0-0

The first hour or so was more than likely the most awkward. Perry kept his eyes on the road, while Ferb stuck to staring out the window with an almost scornful expression. Perry sighed. He'd always felt awkward around just Ferb, ever since the day they'd met. Ferb utterly refused to talk, especially nowadays, and Perry was unable to fill the silence. It was… _weird._

Eventually, however, Ferb chose to break this gnawing silence with a question.

"Do you even _know _where we're _going_?"

Perry blinked. "…"

He'd never actually thought of _where_ they were going. In fact, most of the information they needed could probably be found in the area. But he decided that getting away from the house would clear their minds a little.

"You don't, do you?" Ferb sighed. "I figured as much." He went back to staring sulkily out the window, muttering something that sounded like, "At this rate, I'll never see him again…"

Perry sighed. A road trip with his silent, moody, distant little brother… _Not _his best idea.

It was even worse realizing that the last real road trip he'd ever had as a human would've probably been with the person who had caused all this.

**Oooooooh next chapter is a backstory.**


	5. Memorium

**BACK STORY! *noms goldfish cracker thing***

…**. What, this? No, no no… I'm not a cat! See, if I were a cat, I'd be eating REAL fish, but I don't like real fish. And my ears? They've ALWAYS been like this! Just… pointy. And fuzzy. And I certainly don't purr!**

…**Sorry. That stemmed from three things: first, Elliot March in HnKnA arguing that he's not a bunny person. From an RP with dragonaqua. And from the fact that my friend argues that I'm a kitty, since I'm lazy and act like a cat. This has even caused me to draw myself as a neko occasionally.**

…**Right then.**

Perry had absolutely no idea who he was, where he came from, or even his real name.

In fact, the first thing he could remember was being in a dark room with his mother (or at least, that's who he assumed she was), and some strange man, watching him hack her to pieces like a butcher and a lamb.

After what seemed like an eternity in that dark, cold place, the floor wet with his mother's blood, the police finally came to rescue him. Or at least, the best they could do.

Perry didn't say a single word for almost a year after that. He refused to talk to anyone else, even the kind woman at the hospital (probably a nurse) who spoke to, held, and played with him every day. He was beyond traumatized.

They said that his memory loss had to do with it somehow. And unlike most people who lose their memories, Perry was not, nor had ever been, interested in getting them back. He was happy (or at least… _Perry _happy, which is a different scale than normal people) just how he was, and anyway, he was a bit afraid of what he might find. So the adults referred to him as 'The Perry Street kid" (where he was found), which became "Perry Street", which eventually got shortened to just "Perry".

At this point, he was about six years old.

They had sent him to several orphanages, all of which had sent him right back, claiming that he was mean to the other children. Perry argued that he had a right to be mean to them, since they wouldn't leave him alone.

At some point, Perry decided to just run away. He was sick of it all. He was sick of being caged in like a bird, sick of people pretending they gave a crap about him, sick of all the questions. He wanted to be _free, _damn it, and if he died, so what? It wasn't like anyone cared about him.

So one day, when the other little children were playing, he just got up and ran. No one even noticed, even though it was the middle of the day.

They just didn't care.

Still, he though for sure they were after him, to bring him back. So he ran. He ran until his throat and lungs burned, until his legs felt like rubber, until he was absolutely sure that no one was behind him. But the fact of the matter was, no one had ever been behind him.

Because they _just didn't care._

Perry walked for days, hungry, tired, and severely dehydrated. He never really had a plan. He just knew that he had to be free.

He was eleven years old.

At last he reached a town, which he would later discover was called Danville. He stumbled along through the dark alleyways, not wanting to be seen, and doing a pretty good job of it. Until…

"Hey, kid. Aren't you a little _young _to be out here by yourself?"

"So what if I am?" Perry started walking away. The man grabbed him.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to leave."

"Let go of me!"

There were a thousand things going through Perry's mind at the moment. He wondered how and if he could escape. He wondered if anyone would try and help him, or if they would even care. He knew _exactly _what the man wanted. It was just a question of whether Perry would live after he was finished.

Perry couldn't take it anymore. He blacked out.

When he came to, another man was kneeling beside him. He was middle-aged, with a graying mustache and military haircut.

"Are you alright, son?"

Perry briefly checked himself out. He was unharmed. "I… guess so."

The man nodded. "Good. Then it looks like I got here just in time."

Perry looked down, then back up at the man. "… Thanks. And… stuff."

The man smiled. "You're welcome, _and stuff._" He got serious again. "Where are your parents?"

Perry shrugged. "Dunno."

"You don't know?"

Perry frowned, walking away.

"What's your name, son?"

Perry stopped, still not turning around. "They call me Perry."

"Perry, huh?" asked the man. "I'm Major Francis Monogram. You know… I-" Perry was walking away. "Wait, don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"No," the boy replied. "I'm sick of adults pretending to care about me, then locking me up somewhere. I know I don't belong anywhere, I know I'm fucked up, so stop treating me like some kind of freak and just leave me alone!"

"Fine," said Monogram. "If you want to be left alone, then by all means, go. I won't keep you here." Perry started to walk again. "But if you want to find a way to make a name for yourself, and be accepted for who you are and what you can do, come with me."

There was no way that Perry would decline _that _offer. And it wasn't like he had anything else to do at the moment. So…

It was then that Perry joined the Agency. Almost immediately he was paired up with someone as a roommate and partner, the person who he would go through training and a year of missions with.

The person in question was a boy just a year older than Perry, named Ivan White. He was half Russian, half American, a contradiction in and of itself, at the time, and an albino, with white-ish hair and red eyes like a rabbit. The boy was confident, energetic, and always had a vibrant smile on his face. Years later, he would remind Perry of Phineas.

Perry would never forget the day they met.

"Perry, I want you to meet Ivan. Get used to him, because you'll be spending the next five years together."

Perry waved shyly. "Hi."

Ivan blinked. "Whoa! You've got an accent!"

Perry frowned.

"Are you like… British or something?"

"_I_ don't know!"

"Haha, say more words!"

Thus was their _colorful_ first interaction.

The more time they spent together, the more they learned about each other, and the more they began to like each other. Perry learned that Ivan's parents were killed three years before, leaving him, like Perry, alone. He joined the Agency to be able to find and kill the person responsible.

Ivan, although older, was never quite as good as Perry when it came to training. But no matter how many times he fell flat on his face, he would always get back up again, donning that reckless grin.

When Perry turned sixteen, they graduated from the Academy at the top of their class. Everything was so much… Simpler then.

But on their first mission, Ivan turned into a traitor. He was the reason that Perry ever even _became _a platypus. The worst part was that Perry didn't even know why.

That was also when Ivan got turned into a rabbit. Still, he escaped, and Perry didn't even hear about him for years, until his boys were both almost out of elementary school and he had been a platypus for several years.

But then Perry was able to stop him. He thought for sure that would be the end, but obviously…

And now one of his boys was in danger. His tiny baby brother. His sweet, innocent, precious Phineas was in the hands of that _madman_.

Perry remembered-_remembered?_ How could he ever forget?-the day he met those two, the very center points of his life, without which the whole thing would crumble.

He remembered being out on a doorstep, which he know knew as his own, waiting for someone to answer the doorbell and find him there, in his little basket. Perry felt like an absolute fool.

Finally a young woman with auburn hair opened the door. She gasped, picking Perry up. "Oh my, a little platypus! Aren't you cute?"

The woman took him inside, placing him on a rug. "Kids, get in here! I want you to see something!"

Two little boys and a girl made their way into the room. The boys were about four. One of them was smaller, with red hair and huge blue eyes, and the taller one looked oddly a bit like Perry when he was younger. The little red haired one instantly lit up upon seeing the platypus in his living room. "Cool! Is that our new pet?"

The woman (their mother) sighed. "Well, we'll have to wait til your father gets home."

The girl frowned. "What _is_ that thing?"

"It's a platypus," stated the little Perry-looking one, his little voice heavily accented.

"It's creepy!" said the girl.

The small one pouted. "He's not creepy. I think he's cute."

Perry made a small chattering noise in reply, and was startled. Was _that _what a platypus said?

Over the years, Perry grew extremely protective of the boys. When he turned human again, he forced the entire department to let him remain there with them, even though he didn't have to. He loved them both so much, for everything that they were, and being human again made it even easier to display that love.

The bad part of being returned to human was that his voice was lost. None of the doctors knew why, but it would be a long time before he would be able to speak again, if he ever would.

While this was frustrating, Perry had learned to cope, and speaking or silent, he swore to always protect his boys.

**Yay, Perry protection.**


	6. Condition

**I just saw the Toy Story movie. And it just may be the awesomest movie I've seen all summer. Not saying much, since I STILL haven't seen TLA… *shakes fist* GRR!**

**Anyway, there's two things I wish to say: BuzzxJessie, FTW, hell to the yeah. And I freakin' love those freakin' aliens. Those guys are the **_**shit**_**, I mean, seriously. THE CLAAAAWWWWWWWWWW…**

The split second they entered the hotel room, Ferb flopped face-first onto the bed without even offering to carry anything in, and stayed there for the rest of the night. Perry could have hit him. In fact, Perry, _would _have hit him, if not for the fact that he knew the poor kid had gone through enough already. At least _Perry_ had been across the hall when it happened. Ferb was in the same room. He more than likely blamed himself for not waking up and doing something about it, when in truth, doing so would have caused Ivan to slit his throat right there.

Still… Perry decided to give the kid a break, at least for the first few days or so. He sat down on the side of the bed next to Ferb, sighing.

_What the hell do we do now?_

Well… At the very least they still had each other. Perry though that, ironically, this would be a good way to do some brotherly bonding. They were both alive, healthy, and together, and that was, alone, probably the best thing at the moment.

0-0-0

Perry was woken at around two in the morning to the sound of coughing. He rolled over, flicked on a light, and found his brother sitting on the side of the bed, hacking his lungs out. Sighing, Perry tried to put a hand on his back, only to be shoved away. Perry frowned, indignant.

_Excuse me for trying to help…_

Ferb's coughing grew harsher, as though he could spit up his internal organs at any moment. Perry eventually braved sitting down next to him, and alas, actually _wasn't _thrown into a wall. He cautiously laid a hand on his back, fearing being shoved again, but Ferb actually _let him_. Perry got up to get his brother some water, but was actually _stopped._ So… Ferb _wanted _him there?

Through the faint light of the little table lamp, Perry could see something running between his brother's fingers. Something red, thick, and fluid. Perry gasped.

Blood.

And not just a little. It flowed freely like a river over Ferb's hand, as though a faucet were on full blast. It spilled onto his clothes, threatening to fall onto the pristine white sheets. The scene was grotesque, like in a nightmare.

Perry was in shock. He sat in a daze, just trying to comprehend what was going on in front of him. Calling for would be impossible at the moment, one of the worst things about Perry's "condition". Eventually, though, he realized that his little brother was in pain, and needed him to be there for him.

He wrapped his arms around Ferb's waist, hugging him, not caring if any blood got on him.

"That's why-*cough*" Perry listened. "Why we have to-*cough*-find him soo-*cough*-n…" Ferb coughed a few more times, then managed to steady himself some, panting. He looked up at Perry with the most pitiful, lost, and helpless look the man had ever seen. "Please, Perry… I have to see him again."

Perry hugged him, unable to do anything else. That was what he hated the most about not being able to speak. His brother was hurting, damn it, and he couldn't even say anything to help. He couldn't tell him "You'll be okay", couldn't promise him that he would find Phineas. He could even call a fucking ambulance!

So he just sat there, holding his little brother, stroking his green hair and remembering for the first time in awhile that the person in his arms _was _in fact a lot younger, a lot more vulnerable than him.

**Aw… And I'm gonna eat a sammich. -3-**


	7. Fate

**I been to the beach. We found a jellyfish. I had to put CielTea out in the hall. -3-**

A week passed, and they were getting nowhere. Perry was trained to get information, but with no leads, it was next to impossible. He wondered if they would ever find Phineas.

And Ferb, like a small child, still refused to go to sleep. He was very ill, and needed the rest, but utterly denied it. So eventually, Perry just drugged him. Secretly, of course.

And that was where they were at that very moment. Ferb was asleep, sprawled across the bed, at around ten in the morning, and Perry had decided to use the opportunity to get some work done. He pulled out his laptop and began looking up Ivan's name, and emailing potential sources.

Suddenly, the screen froze, and a message began typing itself.

_Hello, PERRY._

_I still can't believe you haven't found him. This is a new low, even for you. Anyway, the clock is ticking… I'll give you the rest of today. How's that? _

Perry growled, slamming the thing shut. One more day? He needed more time!

Perry sighed. He needed to be calm. It might not have even been Ivan. For all he knew, it was all just some idiot hacker trying to mess with him, or more likely, just Ivan trying to mess with him.

Still… When dealing with people as insane as Ivan… He needed to take every threat seriously, since there was no telling whether it was real or not.

Perry decided to take a walk to clear his mind and figure out what to do next. He stood up, gently pulled a blanket over his sleeping brother, and left.

It was a relatively nice day outside, much like the one described in the first chapter. Perry walked on for awhile through the park, which happened to be mere feet from the hotel. Eventually he came to a large oak tree and decided to stop there to gather his thoughts, but the split second Perry stepped under it, the ground beneath his feet gave out and he was falling down a deep hole.

It was only a few feet wide, and Perry found himself hitting the walls of it several times. It was also very dark, and eventually he fell flat on the ground in the dark. Perry felt around and discovered that there was a tunnel leading off in one direction, and for whatever reason decided to follow it. That would of course be the point in the movie in which most people, Perry included, would shout "Don't go down there!"

But for some reason, his gut was telling him that going down the tunnel was the right thing to do, and he was drawn to it.

Perry crawled forward on his hands and knees for awhile, until he all of a sudden met a steep drop and fell face-first. He sat up, rubbing his sore nose, and took a quick look around. He could see nothing, but made out a small light, possibly from an overhead hole or window. Perry sighed. How in Sam Hell was he going to get out?

That was when he heard a slight noise, almost like a whimper, in the dark. Perry made his way over to the source cautiously. As he got closer, he could tell that it was definitely whimpering, and he could just make out a small body with bright red hair…

_Phineas?_

**Yaaaaaaaah. –A-**

**I'm still angry about how Chowder ended. I mean, not HOW it ended, but THAT it ended. Yah. I know right? -_-**


	8. Delirium

**I JUST WATCHED BLACK ROCK SHOOTER! 8DDDDDDD**

***sings* Blaaaack rock shoooooter! Koko ni iru kara? Kikoooe masuuu kaaa?**

**Twas EPIC, as it should be! After the full YEAR we Vocaloid fans waited. Bl**

Phineas was quite obviously injured. Even in the pitch-dark, one could tell that from the way he lay panting and whimpering on his side, curled up in an effort to comfort himself. Perry tried to touch him, but he pulled away as though he were burnt.

The boy was trembling, and whatever Perry did to try and help only made it worse. Of course… It _was _dark, and Perry couldn't say anything to convince Phineas that it was really just him. Perry sighed. Reason number two he hated not being able to talk.

Eventually, Phineas calmed down enough for Perry to put his hand on his forehead. The boy was burning up. Perry wished he could at least _see _his brother, so that he could examine his little body for wounds. But unfortunately it was still much too dark.

Perry felt around in the dark and found the tunnel he had fallen from. It was wider than the first hole, and only rose to waist-height on Perry, making it fairly easy to climb into. He picked Phineas up and carried him to the tunnel, sitting down inside with him in his lap, trying to come up with a way to get up the hole.

And apparently not a moment too soon. For as if on cue, Perry heard footsteps coming toward them. He hugged Phineas close, trying desperately to get him to be quiet, but failing in the attempt. Eventually, he had to cup a hand over Phineas's mouth tightly, causing the boy to cry even more. But at least he was crying silently.

The footsteps went off in one direction and stopped. Perry held his breath. Then they turned and went back the way they'd come. Perry sighed of relief. He waited a few more minutes to make sure they were gone, then he removed the hand that his brother had been trying so frantically to get rid of. Phineas then lay gasping like someone who'd been drowning, and Perry had a sudden, painful thought. What if he had been suffocating him?

He then tried to hug him, but made the mistake of accidently letting one of his arms go too low, touching Phineas's lower waist. The boy yelped, trying to force himself away, but ended up overexerting himself and falling limp, exhausted.

Perry sighed. There was no way he could carry someone who was mortally terrified of him. So he decided to go get someone who could help. Placing his jacket over Phineas, Perry crawled over to begin his climb.

0-0-0

Ferb wasn't prepared for being literally drug out of bed, pulled to his feet, and removed of his shirt by his older brother without any warning whatsoever. He glared angrily at him.

"Perry, what are you-" A hand was cupped around his mouth. Judging by the determined look in Perry's eyes, he wasn't going to stop until his goal was accomplished. Ferb sighed, defeated, but was still confused.

Perry went on for a bit longer, and Ferb was seriously wondering when he should yell "RAPE!", until he was handed a set of day clothes. Perry made a face as though he were verbally commanding him to put them on, right then. So Ferb decided to do it, rather than be (hopefully figuratively) killed and eaten.

Next he was dragged by the wrist outside, downstairs, and eventually to some park. The two reached an old oak, and Perry stopped abruptly. Ferb snatched his wrist free. "Let go!" Perry huffed, letting him loose reluctantly.

Ferb made the mistake of pointing out the large hole under the tree, and got shoved, without warning, down it.

"What the _hell _is-"

He was cut off by a tiny noise in the darkness, a mixture of a sigh and a whimper.

"F…erb?" whispered a familiar, yet strained, voice.

"…Phineas…"

It was now clear to him why Perry had shoved him down a hole. Well, it wasn't exactly _clear_, but at least now he knew that it wasn't a murder attempt. Ferb scrambled over to the source of the noise, the little redhead who he'd desperately wanted to see for so long. He held the boy up in his arms, trying to see well enough in the dark to decide whether he was seriously hurt or not. When that failed, Ferb decided to go with his others senses. He could hear his brother crying, and he could feel a low fever. Still, there was obviously something else wrong. What it was, however, was a total mystery.

"You're safe now," Ferb promised. "We're getting you out of here."

"I'm…sorry…"

"…What?"

"I'm s-sorry… I'm th-the reason… you died…"

Died?

Phineas continued, his voice carrying more hysteria with every word. "He s-said you died bec-cause of me… and I'm s-so… _**sorry**_!"

Ferb sighed. "I'm alright. I'm not dead. Everything's _fine_…"

It was apparent that Phineas wasn't thinking clearly, although Ferb didn't know _why._ His fever wasn't high enough for him to be delirious… Ferb prayed that the experience hadn't cost his little brother his sanity.

He pulled him close, and whispered: "What the _hell _did he do to you?"

0-0-0

There was definitely a reason why 'hospital' and 'hell' both have the same beginning and end letters. That what Ferb thought, _especially _when your brother is the one in it.

There hadn't been any permanent physical damage. The cuts and bruises would all heal within a month or so, and any infection could be straightened out quickly with the use of antibiotics. And best of all, he hadn't been raped.

But he _had_, however, been given large doses of some kind of hallucinogen. There was absolutely no telling what kind of nightmares the poor kid had been forced to live in his own mind every day, or if there would be any lasting brain damage as an aftereffect. But at least it solved the question as to why Phineas was delirious when they first found him.

Or did it? He could have completely lost his mind from the experience and suffered a mental breakdown. For all anyone knew, the boy could be left little more than a vegetable for the rest of his life.

Regardless, Ferb swore that no matter what happened, he would protect and take care of him for the rest of his short time left on earth. He would never abandon Phineas in a situation like that, no matter how difficult it became. But that didn't stop the uneasy feeling he got when he realized that it might actually become reality.

After what seemed like an eternity, Perry finally came back into the waiting room. He put a hand on Ferb's shoulder with a sad smile and a gentle look in his eye, nodding to the door behind him.

_It's time._

**Ohhhh my GOD, hate all ya want, but I'm totally lovin' the Adventure Time. I've heard SO many complaints about that series, but it's awesome. I mean, it's funny, random, the art style is so simple it's almost cute, and above all the dialogue is a lot like my everyday speech. Plus am I the only one who finds Marcelene hot?**


	9. Reunion

**Scott Pilgrim is my new favorite movie/comic/game. The end. -3-**

**OOOH! And AND! I really love the weird numbing thingy they give you when you go to the dentist…. Now I'm not gonna brush my teeth ever again so that I can go back there and get drugs again! YAY! XD**

…**or not.**

**I'M BAMAN! I'M PIDERMAN! JUMP OVER DA HOUSE! WE'RE BEST FWENDS!**

**PS, if any of this sounds weird, I'm like… HIGH now, on laughing gas. So this is kinda difficult.**

What Ferb had expected to be a happy reunion had turned into a hellish nightmare.

Getting out of the pit was hard enough, but having to see his brother in that state was even harder. He was weak, from pain, fever, dehydration, or perhaps even from just having given up. There was blood on his clothes, in such a great amount that he would've urgently needed a doctor, but dried such that the need was probably days old. The boy shook violently, probably from being cold even in the 95 degree weather, and worn, dirty bandages covered most of the skin of his forearms, probably to cover wounds that neither Ferb nor Perry would want to see.

But the most disturbing of all was his face. The skin itself had been left undamaged, almost as if the captor had tried painstakingly to keep it so. But everything about it showed just how broken the soul behind it was, from the tears that poured freely from the dull, unfocused eyes, to the lips that quivered ever so slightly, altogether creating a look that screamed _"Save me"._

They had decided to take Phineas to the hospital themselves, since neither of them knew how he would have dealt with being in an ambulance at that moment, although Ferb knew this: It would involve a lot of crying, and probably sedation.

So there they were, driving as slowly as the surrounding traffic would let them, in an effort to not scare Phineas unnecessarily. He'd already expressed a fear of motion, and asked several times where they were going, each time answered as patiently as before. It was very likely that he really _couldn't _remember asking, let alone the answer.

Eventually, he curled up into a fetal position with his head on Ferb's lap, rambling on about something and not even knowing who was stroking his hair or holding his hand. But he _did _have a feeling that it was safe there, and that even if he was in a lot of pain then, someone was trying to make it all better.

Sadly, though, Ferb could easily tell that his brother had no idea who he was. "Can you even see me?" he asked.

Then came probably the most heartbreaking answer possible. "Where's Ferb?"

"I'm right here," he replied gently. He moved Phineas's hand to his own cheek, as if to prove the fact.

"A…Are you…"

"Am I what?" Ferb asked patiently.

Phineas let out a quaky sigh. "Are you… _mad _at me?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

That calmed Phineas down significantly. His trembling lessened if only a bit, and he seemed to relax in his brother's arms. "Did… Did he h-hurt you?"

"No. Not at all." Ferb sighed. "But I let him hurt _you._ And I… I am _so sorry…_"

0-0-0

"Where does it hurt, Phin?"

"…"

"Can you tell me?"

Phineas was obviously overwhelmed by all the questions, and was even starting to tear up. He screamed when faced with a needle, and was terrified of anyone but his brothers, the very reason that Ferb had finally been appointed to ask the questions. He spoke to his brother like one would to a little child. As awkward as it may have been, it was probably best at the moment.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let them hurt you."

That simple promise was enough to calm Phineas down some. Unfortunately, some nurse decided to say the word "surgery" seconds later. After that, he started crying again. It may have been entirely against Ferb's nature to harm women, he felt like snapping her neck.

Eventually came the time to put the boy to sleep, a task easier said than done. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of being drugged again, a fact that clearly showed in his face. Phineas may not have known what they were about to do, but he had the feeling he wouldn't like it. He started to hold his breath the very second the mask touched his face.

Ferb sighed. "Breathe. It won't hurt you, I promise. All it does is make you go to sleep."

That helped some, along with the fact that it was getting extremely difficult for Phineas to keep holding his breath. He eventually gave in, letting the anesthetics take him.

"Deep breaths… That's a good boy…"

A wave of drowsiness hit him, and he fell asleep.

0-0-0

Ferb almost didn't want to enter the room. His hand hesitated on the doorknob, and only the fact that his brother needed him made him keep going.

Phineas was awake, if only mostly, and had somewhat regained a bit of who he was. Yet somehow, there was still something very, very wrong. It was like he was putting on an act for everyone else's sake, something he _had _been known to do very frequently.

"Ferb?" He smiled. "You came."

"I was here from the beginning," Ferb corrected.

"Oh… Still." Phineas really did look genuinely glad to see him, but he looked almost as though he were afraid that his brother would disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you alright?"

Phineas nodded. "I'm okay."

There was a long pause.

Ferb sighed. "Whatever he did to you-"

"No, that's okay." Phineas shrugged, half grinning. "I can't really remember it anyway."

There was something unconvincing in his eyes.

**Okaaaaay, I'm alive. Just so ya know. Been through some shit, been through some other shit, but in the end, it's all good.**


End file.
